The Souls Burning Ember
by AGlitchInTheSystem
Summary: It is a Prince Nuada/Oc love story, i worked very hard on it, the begininning takes place after the gangs first incounter with Prince Nuada. Its a good story it has alot of depth well atleast i hope:


I would like to say I do not own or take credit for Hellboy or any of the characters in the comics/movies I only own the original characters I make including my main character Aida.

A cold, metal barrel pushed up against the back of her neck made her hands freeze from reaching for her

kusarigama(sickle with metal chain), sending chills up her spine. Her body tensed ready to make a move at

any given moment. Situations like this were not unfamiliar to her, death was always looming over the head

of a warrior. The room was dark, black walls covered with hundreds of different weapons, the medium

room containing only a bed, chair, and desk. Her body stood erect in the center of the room, an equal

distance apart from the minimal things that occupied it.

" Aida, it's been a long time Hell Cat, how have you been?" " Oh Hellboy, how nice of you to drop

by. Can there every be a time where our meeting doesn't start with your gun pointed at me?" "I don't think

so Doll, that just wouldn't be us, now would it?" Hellboy slowly withdrew his gun as Aida swirls around to

face the face, or more accurately the chest of the red boy wonder. He grinned at her cheekily getting her

infamous glare just like he was expecting. "So Hellboy, are you still playing pet for the government? "So

Aida, still Damian's love toy?", Hellboy replied mockingly. Before Hellboy could blink Aida had her

kusarigama held to Hellboy's neck, fire blazing in her eyes.

"Listen you abomination, if you would like to keep your tongue

in your mouth, I suggest you hold it, never disrespect the Phyla in my presence, understood?", Aida retorted

venomously. Hellboy, knowing he struck a cord, remembered his purpose for coming and decided it best

not to poke the bear. He swallowed his pride and said through clenched teeth, "I am sorry for speaking out

of line, you just bring out the fire in me." Aida extracted the blade from her rivals neck and placed it back in

its holster on her left hip. She regained herself and spoke in her usual malice tone, "What have you come

here for?" Hellboy saw no point in pussy footing around the subject, so he decided to come straight out with

it. "There is something big going down, you of all people know there is a divide between the spiritual realm

and the human one, you also are an expert on the history of the two worlds. Prince Nuada is trying to

awaken the Golden Army and destroy the human world. I know Aida that you are a demon and that you

have no real connection to the human world anymore, but I also know that you were raised by a human

mother, who knew what you really are and loved you despite the fact. Deep inside you part of the warmth

she gave you still burns. Whether you think I am a fool for caring about the human condition or not, you

must realize that there is a part of humanity worth fighting for. We have history together Aida, you are the

fiercest warrior I have ever known and though you have your demons you are the only one I can ask. I have

come for this favor not because I was told to by the higher ups, but because I…I don't know if I can take

this head on like I usually do and God strike me down this instant for saying this but….I need your help."

Aida's eyes seemed glazed for a second slowly taking in the words that had been spoken,

processing them all in there entirety. She took a moment, carefully analyzing her decision knowing it could

very well be her last. "I am not soulless, though I do not fight for a higher cause or do I have a reason

bigger then myself, I fight for the pure fact that there is a fire that burns deep in my soul that compels me to

push on and be what I was born to be, a warrior. I have faced death more times then most demons and

morals alike, I have seen things that would make the coldest man weep and the strongest being shake with

fear. I have more blood on my hands then can be sanctified by even the touch of the most divine being. As a

young misguided teen just learning of my roots, I heard the stories of old, I only wished I could revel in the

chaos and discord of the wars long pasted. I do not know what others fight for Hellboy nor can I say I really

ever gave it much thought, but you have tapped on to one true thing in what I guess you might call my heart.

The only being that ever gave me unconditional love was a human woman, and that does speak to me that

there must be something good, even if just a spark in the human race. I will help you, not because I truly

give a damn if humans are eradicated or not but because the only memories I do not hold only disdain for

are ones of my mother's smile. So I will join you on your quest to stop the shattering of the human realm

but mark this, Hell will rain upon those who spit in the eyes of fate and if humanity is meant to meet its

obliteration then we will meet the gates of damnation.


End file.
